YuGiOh! Delta: Frostbite
by Rebster6
Summary: In this story, we'll attempt to set up a few plot points that will become relevent later. Also, for fun, we've decided to bring back two characters from one of our previous stories, for a cameo appearance. And nothing else. There's definitely nothing sinister going on in this story. No sir. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day.

The five Deltas should've been outside enjoying the weather while it lasted, and indeed they intended to do that later. But right now, two of them were having a duel for fun, and the other three had stayed behind to watch. Katie had referred to it as "a way to relax," but it turned out to be anything but that.

Even though they were dueling for fun, Dan and Leah always took their duels seriously, and they were throwing every ounce of their strength against each other. Just a few turns in, they had pulled out all the stops, and had each assembled what Matt (their leader) could only describe as a Number Army. Normally this would be very dangerous, as Numbers could inflict real damage to people. Fortunately, they were dueling in their specially made duel arena, where there were safely protocols in effect designed to prevent the harmful effects of the Numbers while they were in the room. Leah had two face-downs while Dan had none.

**Dan LP:** 1700

**Number 68: Glacial Dragon: Dragon-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000 – 1 OLU**

**Number 20: Blue Firefly: Insect-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 2/ATK 1500/DEF 1500 – 1 OLU**

**Leah LP:** 1200

**Number 17: Passion Aurora: Fairy-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1800 – 1 OLU**

**Number 10: Terra Storm: Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600 – 2 OLU**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: 2 set cards

"It's my turn, draw." Dan began his turn and drew a card. "I activate Blue Firefly's effect, detaching its last Overlay Unit to switch Terra Storm to Attack Position!" The large insect absorbed its final Overlay Unit into its horn, then formed a sphere of glowing, swirling fireflies between its wings. It launched the sphere at Terra Storm, a massive tornado with a rock floating in the centre. The sphere expanded on contact, and the fireflies were sucked into its tornado, forcing the monster into Attack Position.

**Number 20: Blue Firefly: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

"And then Glacial Dragon's effect?" Leah asked, smiling.

"And then Glacial Dragon's effect." Dan agreed. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up card on the field and negate its effects until the End Phase. I target Terra Storm." Glacial Dragon shot a shining ball of ice at the Number, which flash froze it, coating the rock in ice and slowing the tornado right down.

"Now that's a clever move," Leah laughed, "so now Terra Storm has lost all of its protection, and can be destroyed by either of those monsters."

Dan nodded and declared battle. "Go, Blue Firefly, attack Terra Storm!" The firefly formed another sphere of right, this time red, and launched it at Terra Storm. At the same moment, Terra Storm retaliated with a vicious cyclone of its own, hurling air currents, sand, and stones at the firefly. The attacks passed each other in mid-air, and struck their targets at the same moment, annihilating both Numbers on the spot. Dan and Leah clutched their respective left and right hands, as pain shot through them from the destruction of their Numbers.

The three spectators covered their faces from the explosion. "Wow," Katie breathed. "When those two decide to duel, they really give it everything."

"You're telling me," James moaned, massaging a spot on his head where he'd been hit with a flying rock, made real by the Number's power.

"Now I activate Glacial Dragon's effect!" Dan was saying. "By detaching its last Overlay Unit, it gains the ATK that the Unit had when it was a monster." The black-white-and-blue dragon's last blue orb was absorbed into its forehead.

**Number 68: Glacial Dragon: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

"That Overlay Unit was Hunter Dragon, so Glacial Dragon gains 1700 ATK!" The dragon was surrounded by blue light as its ATK was raised.

**Number 68: Glacial Dragon: ATK 1000 **→** 2700**

"Go, Glacial Dragon, atta-"

"Before you declare battle," Leah interrupted, "I'm going to respond to your monster's change in ATK. I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card, **Archlord's Blessing**!" The Spell Card activated. "This card activates when a monster's ATK changes, then this card doubles that change until the End Phase." A surprised-looking Glacial Dragon was enveloped by yellow light as the Spell Card increased its ATK further.

**Number 68: Glacial Dragon: ATK 2700 **→** 4400**

"What's she doing?" James said incredulously. "She's increased the ATK of an enemy monster for no reason."

"There has to be a reason." Matt replied, not taking his eyes off the duel. "She's not the type of person to make a mistake like that."

"Matt, shut up!" James snapped. "Not everyone is perfect, and not everyone duels the same way as you, alright?" Matt turned to look at him, surprised by the venom in his voice.

Meanwhile, on the field, Dan was struggling. Leah had seemingly given his monster a free ATK boost that would allow it to easily overpower Passion Aurora and wipe out her life points… but why? Why'd she done that? She had one face-down left, and Dan assumed that it must have something to do with that card, but he couldn't for the life of him work out what it could be.

The question was, did he take the risk and attack?

It took a long time to come to a decision. "I'll switch Glacial Dragon to Defence Position and end my turn." The dragon shifted down into Defence Position. Dan could almost feel the dragon's disappointment seeping through their link.

**Number 68: Glacial Dragon: ATK 4400 **→** 1000**

"My turn then, draw." With a smirk, Leah began her turn. "I activate Passion Aurora's effect. By detaching its remaining Overlay Unit, both of us are allowed to perform Special Summons for this turn only." The synthetic angel-like monster absorbed its last orb of yellow light. Some feathers detached from its wings and floated around it, suppressing its effect.

**Number 17: Passion Aurora: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

"Now I'll activate my face-down card!" she declared. Dan paid close attention - this was the card she'd been relying on, the card that would've protected her from Glacial Dragon's empowered attack. Slowly, the face-down flipped up until everyone could see it.

It was the Spell Card, Monster Reborn.

Dan slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. He'd been tricked.

Leah laughed. "Gotcha, didn't I? With Monster Reborn I revive **Number 10: Terra Storm**!" The blustery Number rose up behind Leah, not even bothering with its sealed form first.

**Number 10: Terra Storm: Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600 – 0 OLU**

"Battle! Terra Storm, attack Glacial Dragon!" The tornado surrounding Number 10's core fell upon the dragon. Number 68 roared in pain and thrashed about, trying to escape the vicious winds, but it was pinned in place, and continuously pulverized by rocks and debris. Finally, when it could take it no more, the dragon exploded and the winds retracted. Once again, Dan clutched his hand, feeling the pain of his Number's destruction.

"I don't believe this..." he moaned once the pain had subsided.

"Passion Aurora, direct attack!" The angelic Number fired a beam of crackling gold energy, which struck Dan in the chest, sending him flying back.

**Dan LP:** 1700 → 0

**Leah LP:** 1200 [WINNER]

The augmented reality descended around them, and Leah jogged across the field to help Dan up. Once she'd ascertained that he was alright, they made their way back over to the others, laughing their heads off about Dan's misplay.

"I still can't believe it," he said, shaking his head incredulously. "You've never even been one for psychological warfare."

"Yeah, well..." she grinned. "I've been dreaming up all sorts of cool strategies for fighting Numbers and their holders. That was one of them, and I wanted to try it out as soon as I got the chance."

"Well, it sure worked on me," he said, as the others ran over to join them.

"Fantastic dueling, Leah," Matt said, and she smiled at the compliment.

Dan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... not so much for me though..."

Matt laughed. "Hey, you did great too. You just overthought things a little is all."

"Enough to throw a duel for no reason." James growled, before rounding on Matt. "Don't start giving him compliments! We should be pointing out each other's mistakes and making sure we don't make them again, not dishing out praise!" Katie's eyes widened at her boyfriend's harsh words.

"James, man, calm down," Dan said, worried by this new behaviour. "It was just a simple mistake. Anyone in my position could've made the same decision to pla-"

"Dan, shut it, I'm not talking to you," James snapped at him.

He was about to start on Matt again, but Katie grabbed his arm and pulled him to one side. "James, cut that out," she whispered. "That's no way to speak to your friends, and you're not going to get through to anyone by speaking like that."

"Whatever," he grunted. He was still in a bad mood, but Katie's words had taken the edge off, and he was starting to see that he was overreacting.

She gave him a quick kiss, then asked, "What're you so angry about anyway?"

James thought about it for quite a long time, then shrugged. "I dunno... lack of sleep, stress, not sure."

"And whose fault is that?" Katie said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. James grunted in response, embarrassed at his outburst. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Your friends will forgive you if you just explain. Now come on, go apologise."

Reluctantly, James turned back and walked over to Matt. "Sorry about that man..." he muttered, "I overreacted a bit there."

"It's fine," Matt said, wanting to preserve the peace, but still confused as to the reason behind James' irritation.

"Right," Leah smiled, clapping her hands together. "Since the weather's so nice, who fancies a trip to the park?"

"Don't play dumb," Dan interrupted, immediately realising her intention. "You want to go look for more people to duel, don't you?" She shrugged, smirking. Dan shook his head incredulously. "I would've thought that this most recent one would tire you out for the day."

"Not a hope!" she grinned, "So does everyone want to go?" There was a general murmur of consent. "Sweet! Now we just need to clear it with one person." Her D-Gazer was still hooked over her eye, so she just flipped it on and cycled through a list of options to start a call with their boss.

It was answered almost instantly.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" Professor Usur said. He sounded like he was in an unusually cheerful mood, but you could never be too sure with the Professor – his moods could change in an instant.

"Hello sir," Leah said, "we were planning on going out today, but we just wanted to make sure – has there been any hint of Number activity today?"

"Not a whiff, I'm afraid," the Professor replied. "The Numbers have been unusually quiet as of late. We're still doing research into them... among other things... either way, you kids are free to go off and enjoy yourselves if you wish. Our system will alert you if a Number is detected."

"Understood, thank you sir." Leah said cheerfully. She ended the call and looked at the others happily. "Alright guys, let's go to the park!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Number 68: Glacial Dragon  
Dragon-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000  
2 Level 3 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; negate its effects until the End Phase. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the detached monster in the Graveyard until the End Phase.

Number 20: Blue Firefly  
Insect-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 2/ATK 1500/DEF 1500  
2 Level 2 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; change that target's Battle Position.

Number 17: Passion Aurora  
Fairy-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1800  
2 Level 5 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; negate this card's effects until the End Phase.

Number 10: Terra Storm (credit to Superjad)  
Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card can attack while in face-up Defence Position. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card instead. During your next Battle Phase after this effect was used, this card can attack your opponent directly, and if the effect was used more than once since your last Battle Phase, this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of times that effect was used since your last Battle Phase.

Archlord's Blessing  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
When the ATK of a face-up monster changes: Target that monster; double that change until the End Phase.

* * *

**Fun Fact #1: I hope you enjoyed your brief excursion into the world of filler. Now back to plot.**

**Fun Fact #2: As stated in the story summary, the purpose of this story is to set up certain plot events that can be explored at a later date. Two of them have been set up in this chapter, the rest will come later.**

**Fun Fact #3: Yes, Leah did actually pull this trick on me in a duel. It was such an obvious ploy, and I'm ashamed of myself for falling for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

And so it happened that the Deltas ended up in the park once again.

Looking around, they could see that the park – as well as the surrounding buildings - had been repaired since Matt's chaotic duel with Hideo, as well as the later damage caused by Katie's duel with Keane. The buildings looked practically brand new, and the park was packed with kids and teenagers, all dueling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

As they moved across the park, looking for someone to duel, Matt reflected back on the day he'd first received his Number. In a lot of ways, that had been the worst day of his life. He'd badly injured a lot of people, and he hated himself for it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder – what if it had never happened?

_'I know the answer to that…' _he thought to himself. _'I'd still be miserable. I'd still be stuck in exactly the same day-to-day hell I was suffering before I got my Number.' _He stopped to allow a kid to run across the path in front of him. _'That may have been a horrible day, but if it hadn't happened, I would never have met my new friends, and we would never have become-"_

"Matt! Hey, Matt!"

Matt was snapped out of his reverie by the call. He saw that all four of the other Deltas were staring at him. He turned red. How long had he been standing there, frozen like a fool?

"Are you ok, Matt?" Katie asked. "You seem a bit daydreamy today."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Matt assured her. "I was just remembering the last time I dueled here."

Katie nodded in understanding. Of course, she and James had been there at the time, so they knew exactly what he was thinking. Dan and Leah hadn't been there, but they had listened to descriptions about the day, and were looking just as sympathetic.

"Hey, c'mon Matt," Dan said, "there's no need to be thinking about that stuff. We're here to have some fun, remember?"

"Yeah... it's ok, I'm not moping," Matt replied. "I was thinking about something else actually."

"What's that?" Leah asked.

Matt was about to respond, but a man's shouting interrupted him. "There you are! Hey! Over here!" The five of them turned to look at the source of the shouts, and without exception, they were all surprised.

It was Jad. And beside him was one of his pupils, Kodoku.

Leah squealed with delight to see their friends again, and ran over to say hi. Dan had to smile. They had originally met Kodoku a few weeks ago. He had come looking for help because his teacher, Jad, wasn't acting normal. As it turned out, Jad had been infected by **Number 10: Terra Storm**, and had caused severe damage to a local school building. Leah had been the one to defeat him and extract Number 10 from him. It was pretty clear that she had no bad feelings towards him for what had happened.

One by one, the Deltas took it in turns to shake Kodoku and Jad's hands, and exchanged cheerful greetings. "So how've you been?" Leah asked. "How did things go at the school after we left?"

Jad laughed. "Smoother than I would've thought, actually. The authorities arrived and questioned me and the other children about what happened. Not one of us remembers what happened, but we've all agreed that there must've been a terrible natural disaster." He looked off into the distance. "The authorities agreed that, besides a bomb, a harsh weather condition is the only thing capable of causing such damage. And since they found no explosive residue, they decided to let me go."

Matt nodded, secretly relieved. The Deltas had made the decision not to tell Jad about his possession, and had urged Kodoku to do the same. It was good to see that Jad hadn't gotten into any trouble over something that wasn't his fault.

Leah grinned happily. "So you weren't arrested. That's good at least. How've you and the kids been since then?"

"The kids are recovering nicely," Jad replied. "Myself: not so much. I feel very guilty. I was the only adult present in that room at the time the weather disaster hit, so I was technically responsible for those children. I'm ashamed of myself for not being able to protect them better."

"Don't be." Dan asserted. "There's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

"Nothing at all." James added. "I mean, what exactly are you supposed to do against a tornado or whatever?"

"Exactly," Dan said. "So stop beating yourself up about it. You're certainly not in the wrong for what happened." The other Deltas nodded in agreement. Kodoku looked away sheepishly.

Jad smiled kindly. "Thank you, all of you," he said. "It's very kind of you to try to make me feel better." Then he clapped his hands, making them all jump. "Aaaaaaaaanyway, we didn't come here to talk about such unpleasant topics. We came here to duel. More precisely, I have a request for you kids."

"Yeah? What's up?" Dan asked.

"You see, ever since that day, Kodoku has been going on and on about you kids." Jad explained. "He idolizes all of you. And ever since that day, it's been his goal to duel one of you. So, I promised that I would take him to find you kids, so he could issue the challenge. It would mean a lot to the both of us if one of you – any one of you – would accept this duel."

The Deltas looked at each other, deciding who would go first. None of them said anything. Finally, if only to break the silence, Katie stepped forwards and put her hands on Kodoku's shoulders. "Hi there," she said kindly. "My name's Katie. Are you ok for me to duel you?"

Kodoku glanced at Jad, who nodded. He then eagerly nodded to Katie. "Yeah, you guys are awesome! I've wanted to duel you for ages."

Katie smiled. "Then let's get started straight away." The two duelists put some distance between each other, and prepared their D-Gazers and duel disks. As the augmented reality surrounded them, a few of the nearby bystanders became mildly interested in the duel, and tuned their D-Gazers in to watch it.

_"AR Vision – link established."_

"Good luck babe!" James called from the side-lines. The others joined in his cheers, and Katie gave them an excited grin.

"DUEL!"

**Kodoku LP: **4000

**Katie LP:** 4000

"Feel free to take the first move, Kodoku," Katie offered.

"M-my turn, draw." Kodoku drew his card shakily. He had seemed fine earlier, but it appeared that Kodoku was suffering from a bit of stage fright from dueling in front of people. He evidently wasn't used to it.

_'Oh well,' _Katie mused, _'he'll be fine once he's had a few turns.'_

"I... um... I Normal Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands." A silver-coloured monster appeared, with a colossal number of arms, and even two hands poking out the side of its cheeks.

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands: Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

"I activate Manju's effect, so I can search my Deck for a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell Card, and add it to my hand." Kodoku spent a long time looking through his Deck, trying to come to a decision. "I... I guess I'll choose **Aquabot Clench**." He took the Level 4 Ritual Monster from his Deck and placed it in his hand. "I end my turn. How was that, Miss Katie?"

Katie nodded. "A good opening move, well done." Kodoku beamed in delight. "It's my turn, draw! For my first move, I activate the Spell Card, Future Fusion. With this, I reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, then send its Fusion Material Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard. After that, during my second Standby Phase after activation, I can Special Summon that Fusion Monster." She sifted through her Extra Deck and pulled out a single card to show Kodoku. "I choose Superalloy Beast Raptinus! Its required Fusion Material Monsters are two Gemini monsters, so I'll send King Pyron and Phoenix Gearfried to the Graveyard." She sent the two cards straight from her Deck to the Graveyard. Kodoku watched her moves with thinly-veiled awe.

Future Fusion: Turn 0

"Next, I Special Summon Woodland Archer." A heavily bearded, blue-skinned monster took to the field. It had long horns like a mountain goat, and was carrying a green bow.

Woodland Archer: Beast-Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1300

"I can Special Summon this card from my hand if I have at least two Normal Monsters in my Graveyard," Katie was explaining. "Since Gemini monsters count as Normal Monsters while in the Graveyard, they satisfy the condition. Now I'll use Woodland Archer's effect. By Tributing it, I can add a Gemini monster from my Deck to my hand." The Archer distorted and vanished. At the same time, Katie's duel disk extracted a card, which she added to her hand. "I choose **Solstice Armed Mage**, which I'll then immediately Normal Summon!" She placed the card straight onto her duel disk. A pale-skinned magician appeared, wearing a dark red trench coat and carrying a long staff. At the end of the staff was a sculpture of a dragon wrapped around a crystal ball.

**Solstice Armed Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200**

"Battle! **Solstice Armed Mage**, attack Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" The Spellcaster charged a fireball at the end of its staff, and fired it at the many-armed monster. The fireball exploded in contact, destroying the diety-esque creature and making Kodoku stagger back.

**Kodoku LP:** 4000 → 3600

"I'll end my turn there." Katie declared. A look of concern came over her face. "Hey, Kodoku, are you ok? That wasn't too much for you, was it?"

Kodoku shook his head. "Nah, we deal with tougher things than this at school. I can handle it."

Katie was silently impressed by this kid's determination. "Alright then, it's your move."

"I draw... um, I guess I Normal Summon the Ritual Monster, **Aquabot Clench**!" Katie tried not to laugh too hard at Kodoku's mistake – attempting to Normal Summon a Ritual Monster was quite an error indeed. She began to explain Kodoku's mistake to him, but gasped in shock as his duel disk accepted the card, and the monster materialized on Kodoku's field in a swirl of water. It was an amorphous blob of bright blue fluid shaped vaguely like a humanoid, with a ton of circuitry and wires running through its body. One of its hands was huge – it looked ridiculous in proportion to the rest of its body. Running along its chest was a line of text. It read CODE: 92451D32.

**Aquabot Clench: Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1900**

"What on earth?" Katie breathed. "How did you Normal Summon something that can only be Ritual Summoned? More to the point, why did your duel disk accept it? Is it broken?"

Kodoku shook his head again. "These Ritual Monsters can be Normal Summoned as well as Ritual Summoning. I can choose to Summon then either way." He grinned sheepishly. "That means that if I mess up and try to Summon one without Ritual Summoning it, it doesn't matter so much…"

Still not believing what she was hearing, Katie cycled through options on her D-Gazer to bring up **Aquabot Clench**'s stats. What she saw baffled her completely. The first line of text on the card was: 'Can be Normal Summoned (from your hand). You can Ritual Summon this card with any…'

"Can…?" She muttered to herself. That word – that one, tiny word – changed things completely. She was now facing a Deck that undermined the very foundations of Ritual Monsters, a Deck that ignored the key rules that she'd become used to over the years. _'Who knows what else this Deck is capable of…' _she wondered.

"I activate **Aquabot Clench**'s effect!" Kodoku said, startling Katie out of her thoughts. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can add any card with the word Aquabot in its name from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Ritual Spell, **Aquabot Liquid Armour**." Clench's massive hand clamped down on Kodoku's Deck, then flicked upwards, throwing a single card into the air. Kodoku reached up and caught it as it came back down.

"A Ritual Spell Card?" Matt wondered, before addressing Jad. "Is Kodoku planning what I think he's planning?"

Jad grinned. "Just you watch."

"I activate the Ritual Spell, **Aquabot Liquid Armour**!" Kodoku declared. "With this, I'll Tribute the Level four **Aquabot Clench**, to Ritual Summon the Level four **Aquabot Ruin**!" The Spell Card appeared, and in response, Clench began to shimmer and ripple like a stone dropped on water. With a flash of light, the circuitry inside it vanished, so all that was left was a blob of blue slime with a code on it. The blob shifted back, and in a burst of spectral lights a new monster appeared where it had been. This one bore a similar appearance – a blue mass of slime filled with circuitry and a code written on the front of it. The difference was in the shape it took. Instead of a humanoid, this one formed itself into a stationary gun turret, with immaculate detail. This line of text on its front read CODE: [)35720'/32.

**Aquabot Ruin: Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 0**

But it wasn't over yet. With a glooping, bubbling sound, the blob of slime that had once been Clench expanded and fell forward, engulfing the new monster, seemingly mixing them into one being. Once things had settled, Ruin looked basically the same as before, but its blue colour was much more opaque (making its inner circuitry harder to see) and the oversized hand that had belonged to Clench was now attached to Ruin's back like a grotesque scorpion's tail. The code for Clench was now visible directly below the code for Ruin, making two lines of text.

"What on earth are these things doing?" Katie breathed.

Kodoku grinned, apparently pleased to have her on the back foot. "You'll see. **Aquabot Ruin**'s effect activates. When its Ritual Summoned, I can destroy one card you control!" The gun turret rotated to face Katie's only monster, and launched a volley of glowing blue bullets. The Spellcaster covered its face from the barrage, but eventually succumbed to it and exploded. "Now go, **Aquabot Ruin**, attack her directly!" The turret's aim shifted again, and fired its rounds at Katie. She cried out as they hit her, and she staggered backwards, shocked at the sudden turnaround.

**Katie LP:** 4000 → 2100

* * *

Author-made cards:

Solstice Armed Mage  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●This card's original ATK becomes 2400.

Aquabot Clench (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1900  
Can be Normal Summoned (from your hand). You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Aquabot" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Aquabot" card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. A monster that is Ritual Summoned using this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Aquabot Ruin (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 0  
Can be Normal Summoned (from your hand). You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Aquabot" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Normal Summoned: Send 2 "Aquabot" cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. A monster that is Ritual Summoned using this card gains 1200 ATK.

Aquabot Liquid Armour (credit to Superjad)  
Ritual Spell Card  
Choose 1 "Aquabot" Ritual Monster in your hand, Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal the Level of the chosen monster, and Ritual Summon the chosen monster from your hand. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Aquabot" card (except this card) from your Graveyard; shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck.

* * *

**Fun Fact #4: Yep, it's Jad and Kodoku, back for a brief cameo. Everybody applaud. Are you applauding? Good.**

**Fun Fact #5: Yes, those codes on the Aquabots do have some significance. No, we aren't going to tell you what it is.**

**Fun Fact #6: It's surprisingly difficult to describe the Aquabots in all their detail. If you want a better idea on what the Aquabots (Clench in particular) might look like, have a look at the character Chaos from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kodoku LP:** 3600

**Aquabot Ruin: Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 0**

**Katie LP:** 2100

Spell & Trap Card Zone: Future Fusion

"With that I end my turn," Kodoku beamed, proud to have got some damage in on Katie.

Katie, on the other hand, was a bit more worried. It was clear now that Kodoku was using a very unusual Deck, and that she would have to alter her strategy if she was to be ready for what was coming. "It's my turn, draw."

Future Fusion: Turn 0 → 1

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Herculean Power!" The Spell Card appeared alongside Future Fusion. "With this card, once per turn, if you control a monster but I don't, I can Special Summon a Level four or lower Gemini monster from my hand. I think I'll use that effect now, to Special Summon Evocator Chevalier!" The Spell Card lit up, and called one of Katie's signature monsters to the field in a whirl of embers.

Evocator Chevalier: Warrior-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 900

"Next I'll activate a Field Spell Card, **Solstice Zone of Aphorism**!" With a rumbling noise, a massive boulder crashed through the ground and rose up behind Katie. A second one rose up behind Kodoku. One by one, a circle of massive, uneven stones encircled the two duelists. Then, the stones were bathed in an orange hue, as the sky changed completely – shifting its colour from the brilliant blue of daytime, to the bright orange colour of a sunset. The few watchers gasped and pointed, awestruck by the sight.

Kodoku was likewise enthralled, staring at the sky with rapt amazement. "Whoa…" he breathed.

Katie grinned. "With **Solstice Zone of Aphorism** in play, all FIRE-Attribute monsters on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF."

Evocator Chevalier: ATK 1900 → 2200/DEF 900 → 1200

"Now I think it's time for a Normal Summon," Katie declared, taking another card from her hand to put into play. "I Normal Summon **Solstice Armed Mage**!" A second copy of her very first monster appeared to stand alongside the young warrior.

**Solstice Armed Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200**

**Solstice Armed Mage: ATK 1800 **→** 2100/DEF 200 **→** 500**

"Now I'll activate the other effect of **Solstice Zone of Aphorism**! Whenever a player Normal Summons a Gemini monster, that player can add one FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard one card. So I'll add my third copy of **Solstice Armed Mage** to my hand, then discard it immediately." She extracted the card from her Deck and sent it straight to the Graveyard. "Battle! **Solstice Armed Mage**, attack **Aquabot Ruin**!" The magician on the field launched a fireball at the gelatinous creature. The monster's giant hand whipped around as if to bat the fireball away, but the monster was engulfed by the explosion.

**Kodoku LP:** 3600 → 3400

Katie was about to declare a direct attack, then gasped as the smoke cleared. Ruin was still there. The giant hand it had received from Clench had moved in front of its body, and had blocked the explosion. "What's going on?" she asked, suddenly worried. Had she underestimated this kid again?

"It's my monsters' effects," Kodoku explained. "When Clench was Tributed to Ritual Summon Ruin, it gave Ruin a certain effect. Now, Ruin can't be destroyed by battle while it's on the field."

"Hmph," Katie huffed, undeterred. "I should've checked that effect sooner. No matter, it worked out pretty well anyway." Kodoku looked at her, worriedly. "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Gemini Spark!" Her Spell Card appeared, materializing next to her other two Spells. "With this, I can Tribute one Level four Gemini monster I control to destroy a card you control, then draw one card from my Deck. I'll Tribute **Solstice Armed Mage** to destroy Aquabot Ruin!" Armed Mage faded away into nothingness, and the Spell Card began to crackle with blue electricity. All of a sudden, it let loose a burst of light blue lightning at Ruin. Once again, the giant hand shot out to protect it, but it could do nothing against a Spell. The electricity consumed the monster, frying all of its internal circuits and blowing it up where it stood.

"Impressive," Jad muttered, as Kodoku covered his face from the explosion. "This girl is very strong... certainly a lot stronger than she looks."

"Now, back to battle!" Katie declared as she drew one card from Gemini Spark's effect. "Evocator Chevalier, direct attack!" The young warrior ran forward and slashed at the boy. Kodoku fell back, clutching his arm.

**Kodoku LP:** 3400 → 1200

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Katie's face-down card appeared, leaving her hand empty.

"My turn, draw." Kodoku sifted through the cards in his hand carefully, looking for the best move he could make. Katie could practically see the cogs whirring inside his head. "I activate the Spell Card, Preparation of Rites." The Spell Card appeared on Kodoku's otherwise empty field. "With this, I can take one Level seven or lower Ritual Monster from my Deck, plus one Ritual Spell Card from my Graveyard, and add both cards to my hand. I'll take **Aquabot Dimension** from my Deck, and **Aquabot Liquid Armour** from my Graveyard." He added both cards to his hand together.

"Another Ritual Summon?" Katie asked.

"Not yet," Kodoku replied. "First, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Plate Salvage! With this card, the effects of all Field Spell Cards on the field are negated for a few turns." A wave of light moved outwards from Kodoku, coating all the giant boulders in a dusting of ice. "And with the effects of your Field Spell gone, your monster loses its ATK boost."

Evocator Chevalier: ATK 2200 → 1900/DEF 1200 → 900

"Next I'll Normal Summon Sonic Bird." The amusing monster – a large bird wearing a jet pack – flapped its way onto the field.

Sonic Bird: Winged Beast-Type/WIND/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

"When Sonic Bird is Summoned, I can add any Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand, like **Aquabot Dimension Armour**." He added yet another card from his Deck to his hand. "And now, I'll activate the first Ritual Spell Card, **Aquabot Liquid Armour**. With this, I'll Tribute Sonic Bird, to Ritual Summon **Aquabot Dimension**!" Sonic Bird faded away into nothingness. Then, with a flash of blue light and the sound of rushing water, a new Ritual Monster appeared. **Aquabot Dimension** had the appearance of a giant, ceiling-high mirror, but the edges of the mirror were made from the same blue liquid that the other Aquabots had been made of, and the front of the mirror didn't reflect anything, but was instead a swirling blue whirlpool that looked like a blue version of the Numbers' Xyz Summoning portal. It had small spindly legs holding it upright, and two large green eyes staring out of the top of the frame. Printed just underneath these eyes was another line of text, CODE: [).[). (0/7201132.

**Aquabot Dimension: Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500**

"Then I'll activate **Aquabot Dimension**'s effect. When this monster is Ritual Summoned, I can shuffle one card on the field into the Deck. I choose your face-down card." Silver chains shot from the swirling gateway, wrapped around Katie's face-down card, and began dragging it towards the 'mirror'.

Katie decided that leaving herself unprotected was too much of a risk to take. "In response, I activate my Trap Card, Damage Diet!" The Trap Card activated while being dragged, much to Kodoku's surprise. "With this card, any damage I take during this turn will be halved." The card, its work done, faded away. The chains retracted, having lost their target.

Kodoku's face fell. "Fine, then I'll activate the other effect of **Aquabot Liquid Armour** from my Graveyard!" His Graveyard zone lit up. "If it's in the Graveyard, I can banish any Aquabot card from my Graveyard to shuffle this card back into my Deck. I banish **Aquabot Ruin**!" He took both cards from his Graveyard. The monster he banished, while the Spell was shuffled back into his Deck. "Now I activate another Ritual Spell, **Aquabot Dimension Armour**!"

"You're performing two Ritual Summons in one turn?" Katie gasped.

Kodoku nodded, suddenly quite serious. Or perhaps he was concentrating hard on his move. "With **Aquabot Dimension Armour**, I return my banished **Aquabot Ruin** to the Graveard to Ritual Summon **Aquabot Research**!" An amorphous blob that represented the banished **Aquabot Ruin** appeared on the field, but placed well back from the Monster Card Zones. Then, alongside the first Ritual Monster, a second one appeared. **Aquabot Research** was a simple humanoid construct, but was once again made of that same blue liquid, with circuitry flashing away inside it. It carried a large briefcase in both hands, which had another code printed onto its lid, CODE: 3*1D3z!^^3/732

**Aquabot Research: Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1400**

Kodoku turned to his teacher, a nervous look on his face. "Sir, I'm confused. I have lots of effects to activate now. Which one do I use first?"

"Stay calm, Kodoku, you're doing fine," Jad assured him. "Just go through their effects logically and in order."

Kodoku nodded, took a deep breath, and resumed his turn. "First, there's **Aquabot Ruin**. When it's used to Ritual Summon a monster, that Ritual Monster gains 1200 ATK." The blob of blue liquid in the back row engulfed the humanoid, changing its colour to a darker blue and placing their respective codes above each other. It also now hand a large rifle strapped to its back.

**Aquabot Research: ATK 1000 **→** 2200**

Kodoku stopped right there, considering his next move. "This sucks," he said. "I was going use **Aquabot Research**'s effect to return your monster to your hand and win this turn, but thanks to that Damage Diet card I can't win in this turn either way. So I think the best thing to do-"

"Is to set yourself up for next turn?" Katie suggested.

"That's right," he replied. "So, I activate **Aquabot Research**'s effect. When it's Ritual Summoned, its effect lets me return one card on the field to the owner's hand. I choose Future Fusion." The formal-looking humanoid quickly snapped opened the briefcase and pulled out a rack of bottles and test tubes. Faster than the eye could follow, the monster began mixing and remixing many of the different chemicals. Finally, when it had found a mixture that it liked, it hurled the beaker at Future Fusion. The beaker shattered on contact, splattering the chemicals over the surface of the card. With a hissing sound and a cloud of steam, the Spell Card simply melted away. Katie returned the almost-ready Future Fusion to her hand, irritated that she hadn't been able to complete the Summoning of Raptinus. That could've been a real game changer.

"Battle! **Aquabot Research**, attack Evocator Chevalier!" The humanoid immediately began mixing more chemicals. In no time at all, it was holding a second concoction in a beaker, which it threw at the monster. The young warrior threw its arms up to defend itself as the beaker shattered, spraying glass and chemicals everywhere. Just like the Spell Card, Chevalier simply melted away. Katie's Damage Diet Trap Card appeared in front of her, blocking some of the damage.

**Katie LP:** 2100 → 1950

"Then, **Aquabot Dimension** attacks you directly!" More chains flew from the mirror and affixed themselves to Katie's duel disk. A surge of blue electricity shot down the chains towards her. Once again, the Damage Diet card appeared in front of the electric pulse and prevented the worst of it from reaching her.

**Katie LP:** 1950 → 1200

"Now I need to set up a strong defence for next turn," Kodoku said matter-of-factly. "During Main Phase two, Level four **Aquabot Dimension** and **Aquabot Research**, Overlay!" The two already-amorphous masses now changed into blue blobs of pure energy, and shot upwards, away from a spiral red portal. Aquabot Ruin's attachments, now unneeded, fell away and dissipated. "I use these two Aquabot monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two monsters sailed into the portal, which erupted with light. "Appear, **Aquabot Power Mech**!" Out of the portal rose a giant blue sphere, made out of the same blue liquid with internal circuitry. It had wheels on the bottom, a spike at the top, and a code imprinted across its centre, CODE: ^^4(}{ (}{42932. Two blue Overlay Units orbited the spike.

**Aquabot Power Mech: Machine-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 500/DEF 1700 – 2 OLU**

"And Power Mech has an effect too," Kodoku stated before Katie could say anything. "As long as it's on the field, all face-up Aquabot monsters I control gain 300 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit attached to it." Waves of electricity shot from the spike at the top of the liquid sphere, connecting it to the orbiting Overlay Units.

**Aquabot Power Mech: ATK 500 **→** 1100/DEF 1700 **→** 2300**

He examined his hand and his field one last time, looking for anything else he could do. Finally he nodded, satisfied. "Alright, everything looks ok. I end my turn there."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Aquabot Ruin (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 0  
Can be Normal Summoned (from your hand). You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Aquabot" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Normal Summoned: Send 2 "Aquabot" cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. A monster that is Ritual Summoned using this card gains 1200 ATK.

Solstice Armed Mage  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●This card's original ATK becomes 2400.

Aquabot Dimension (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500  
Can be Normal Summoned (from your hand). You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Aquabot" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 of your banished "Aquabot" cards; add that target to your hand. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; shuffle it into the Deck. A monster that is Ritual Summoned using this card is unaffected by effects that do not target.

Aquabot Research (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Ritual/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1400  
Can be Normal Summoned (from your hand). You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Aquabot" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Aquabot" monster from your Deck to your hand and send 1 "Aquabot" Spell Card from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is Ritual Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand. If the monster that was Ritual Summoned using this card destroys a monster by battle, the controller of the Ritual Monster Special Summons 1 "Aquabot" monster from their Graveyard.

Aquabot Power Mech (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 500/DEF 1700  
2 Level 4 "Aquabot" monsters  
Face-up "Aquabot" monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit attached to this card. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card instead.

Solstice Zone of Aphorism  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up FIRE monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. When a Gemini monster is Normal Summoned: Its controller can add 1 FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard 1 card.

Aquabot Liquid Armour (credit to Superjad)  
Ritual Spell Card  
Choose 1 "Aquabot" Ritual Monster in your hand, Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal the Level of the chosen monster, and Ritual Summon the chosen monster from your hand. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Aquabot" card (except this card) from your Graveyard; shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck.

Aquabot Dimension Armour (credit to Superjad)  
Ritual Spell Card  
Choose 1 "Aquabot" Ritual Monster in your hand, return any number of your banished monsters to your Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of the chosen monster, and Ritual Summon the chosen monster from your hand. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Aquabot" card (except this card) from your Graveyard; shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck.

* * *

**Fun Fact #7: I have no idea why WATER monsters have taken over the concept of Ritual Summoning as of late. I do know that I love it.**

**Fun Fact #8: Yes, Aquabot Power Mech is very similar to Gachi Gachi Gantetsu, why do you ask?**

**Fun Fact #9: To the Guest who asked if Numbers will appear in this story: our answer is maybe. We haven't written up the duel completely yet, but since Katie is in a friendly duel with a non-Number holder, the chances of her using one of her Numbers are low. And to the Guest who asked why nobody was freaked out by Matt's presence, it's entirely possible that there is nobody currently in the park who was present on that day. Cities are big, and by extension they have a lot of people. The chances of the same person being in the park on two separate occasions weeks apart (taking into account the nature of the incident) are pretty remote.**

**Fun Fact #10: It does seem like Superjad's cards are taking over the fanfic, doesn't it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kodoku LP: **1200

**Aquabot Power Mech: Machine-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 1100/DEF 2300 – 2 OLU**

**Katie LP:** 1200

Katie couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. This kid wasn't even in his teens yet, but he was still throwing everything he had into this duel, and was really giving her a run for her money. In fact, to stand a chance of winning, she was forced to completely rely on whatever card she drew next.

"Hey," Dan muttered to Jad. "This Kodoku kid is really strong. Is he normally like this in class?"

"Oh yes indeed," Jad replied. "Kodoku has always been a very talented duelist. Though I will say that he doesn't usually give as much of himself in other duels. Looks like dueling with his idols has made him fight harder."

"It doesn't matter how hard he fights," James asserted. "He can't beat Katie."

Jad smiled knowingly. "Maybe you're right. We shall see."

Back at the duel, Katie had begun her turn. "I draw!" she gasped as she looked at the card she'd drawn. This card… she had actually drawn this card… the Spell Card, Rekindling!

James noticed her reaction, and immediately realised what she'd drawn. He also knew why she was reacting that way. That card had incredible sentimental value to her, just like Leah's Archlord's Blessing card, value that stemmed from a past experience with the card… not to mention that card was immensely powerful. If she could use it correctly, then it might just help her win this duel. "Go for it babe!" James shouted.

Katie smiled at him, then turned back to her perplexed opponent. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Rekindling!"

"Rekindling?" Kodoku gasped. Judging from his reaction, it seemed that he had heard of the card before.

"With this card, I can revive any number of FIRE monsters from my Graveyard, but all of them have to have exactly 200 DEF." Her Graveyard zone lit up. "And it just so happens that I have three monsters like that. Reappear, all three of my **Solstice Armed Mage**s!" Three spellcasters, all completely identical, appeared on the field standing next to each other.

**Solstice Armed Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200**

**Solstice Armed Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200**

**Solstice Armed Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200**

"To think," Jad muttered, "that Kodoku has been fighting copies of these monsters since the start of the duel, but neither of us registered that monster's DEF, and how much of a threat that could pose." The other Deltas looked at him. "I hate to admit it, but it seems we've underestimated that girl's strength once again."

Dan laughed. "Well that was silly of you. Katie's the last person on earth you want to underestimate."

Kodoku was beginning to look slightly nervous, suddenly faced with three monsters when he hadn't planned for more than one.

Katie didn't dive straight into her next play, but considered things carefully. _'I can't use any of my Numbers,' _she thought to herself. _'__**Number 33: Spheracron the Cyclone Absorber**__ could probably win the duel right here. But Kodoku doesn't have a Number - I can't justify using my Numbers against him… it's too dangerous. Oh well, I have another way.._._'_ "Alright, here we go! All three of my Level four **Solstice Armed Mage**s, Overlay!" The three magicians morphed into fully red amorphous masses of light, then shot upwards together. Where they had been, a spiral red portal opened. "I use these three monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" One by one, the three Xyz Material Monsters flew into the portal, which erupted upwards, spewing golden fire above the field. "Arise, **Solstice King Goldcaster**!" From within the column of bright gold fire, a figure emerged. It was a man wearing a primarily black waistcoat, with black gloves and boots, and a golden cape with a jagged hem. In its left hand the monster carried some sort of wand, and in the other was an orb of pure gold. Two red Overlay Units surrounded it.

**Solstice King Goldcaster: Spellcaster-Type/Xyz/Gemini/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1700 – 3 OLU**

"Whoa..." Kodoku breathed, visibly impressed.

Katie smiled. "And this isn't even the best part yet. Goldcaster is a Gemini monster, so I need to Normal Summon it to start applying its effects. So I think I'll do that now. I Second Summon **Solstice King Goldcaster**!" With a shout, the monster enveloped itself with a brilliant golden aura, which flickered and waved like a slow fire.

**Solstice King Goldcaster: Spellcaster-Type/Xyz/Gemini/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1700 – 3 OLU**

She nodded in satisfaction. "All good so far. Now I'll activate Goldcaster's effect. By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can destroy one face-up card on the field, then inflict 100 damage to you for each Gemini monster in my Graveyard. I target Aquabot Power Mech!" Goldcaster absorbed one of its Overlay Units into the golden orb in its right hand, which flared with light.

**Solstice King Goldcaster: 3 **→** 2 OLU**

Kodoku was stunned for a moment, then responded as quickly as he could. "I'll use the effect of **Aquabot Power Mech**. If it would be destroyed, I can detach one of its Overlay Units instead." Goldcaster launched a ball of blazing gold fire at the gelatinous sphere. In response, one of Power Mech's Overlay Units broke orbit and shot out to intercept the fireball. The two of them collided in the centre of the field and exploded, well clear of both monsters.

**Aquabot Power Mech: 2 **→** 1 OLU**

"Fair enough," Katie said. "Since your monster wasn't actually destroyed by that effect, no damage is inflicted. But, since your monster lost an Overlay Unit, it loses some of its ATK and DEF as well."

**Aquabot Power Mech: ATK 1100 **→** 800/DEF 2300 **→** 2000**

"Also, Goldcaster has another effect. Whenever an Effect Monster on the field activates its effect, Goldcaster gains 200 ATK."

"Hold on there," Kodoku interrupted. "I remember this from one of my lessons. **Aquabot Power Mech**'s effect is continuous. That means it doesn't actually activate, so Goldcaster doesn't gain ATK."

"Well you're half right," Katie grinned. "It's true that Power Mech's effect doesn't activate, so I can't gain any ATK there. But, on the other hand, Goldcaster's effect _does_ activate."

Kodoku gasped. "You mean that monster can gain ATK from activating its own effect?"

"You betcha." Katie said. Goldcaster's aura blazed a little bit brighter.

**Solstice King Goldcaster: ATK 2500 **→** 2700**

"Now I'll activate Goldcaster's effect a second time, detaching another Overlay Unit to destroy Power Mech!" Goldcaster caught another Overlay Unit with the orb in its right hand.

**Solstice King Goldcaster: 2 **→** 1 OLU**

Kodoku gritted his teeth. "I guess I'll use Power Mech's last Overlay Unit to protect it again." Goldcaster fired off another fireball, and the Aquabot fired off its final blue orb to intercept it.

**Aquabot Power Mech: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

**Aquabot Power Mech: ATK 800 **→** 500/DEF 2000 **→** 1700**

**Solstice King Goldcaster: ATK 2700 **→** 2900**

"And now," Katie declared, "I'll use its effect one more time. And since you have no more Overlay Units to protect your monster, you'll actually be taking damage this time." For the third time that turn, the golden magician absorbed a red orb into its gold one.

**Solstice King Goldcaster: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

"So let's count them up," Katie said, looking at her Graveyard. "I have Phoenix Gearfried, King Pyron, Evocator Chevalier, and three **Solstice Armed Mage**s in my Graveyard. That's six monsters, so you'll be taking 600 damage as well as losing your monster!" For the last time, Goldcaster fired. This time, Power Mech was helpless, and could only sit there as the brilliant golden fire consumed it. Its circuitry was fried, its liquid coating hissed and steamed, and the monster dissipated. Kodoku covered his face, protecting himself from the heat of the flames as they fell on him.

**Kodoku LP:** 1200 → 600

**Solstice King Goldcaster: ATK 2900 **→** 3100**

"This is it, Kodoku!" Katie said. "Battle! **Solstice King Goldcaster**, attack him directly!" Goldcaster raised its left hand and pointed its wand at Kodoku. The wand began to shine with a piercing yellow light. Then, a crackling blast of pure energy shot from the end of it and struck Kodoku square in the chest. He cried out in pain and was thrown onto his back.

**Kodoku LP:** 600 → 0

**Katie LP:** 1200 [WINNER]

The finishing buzzer sounded and the augmented reality descended around them. The few spectators that had been watching gave a light spattering of applause, then turned away to find other duels to watch. Katie removed her D-Gazer with a proud smile, then went over to Kodoku, where Jad was already helping him up. "Are you alright?"

Kodoku nodded and looked at her. "That was fantastic," he said. "You're a great duelist. I'm really glad I got to duel you."

Katie smiled at the praise. "Aw, thank you. You know, you did really well out there. If I hadn't gotten lucky with that last draw, you might've beaten me."

Kodoku nodded in response. "Next time?"

"Next time." Katie agreed, offering a hand to help him up, which he gratefully accepted.

"Well, that was quite the duel from both of you," Jad added. "You both did extremely well; you should be proud." Kodoku looked between Katie and his teacher, beaming happily. "Alright," Jad said, once again clapping his hands together, "so who's next?"

"Eh?" James said as the other Deltas came over to join them. "You're going to have Kodoku duel again? He's probably exhausted after that duel."

Jad laughed. "No, young man, I'm not going to make Kodoku duel again. Rather, the duel I just witnessed has gotten me all fired up, gotten my blood pumping. I'd like to have a duel against one of you personally."

Leah grinned and took a step forward. "So you're looking for a rematch, are you?"

"A rematch?" Jad asked curiously. "I don't remember having duelled you before..."

Leah let out a small gasp as she remembered – when she'd extracted Number 10 from Jad's body, all of the memories of his possession had disappeared. Which meant that Jad didn't remember their duel. "No... sorry, I was thinking about something else."

Jad nodded in understanding. "So, which of you feels lucky enough to take me on."

For a while, no-one said anything. Kodoku looked on anxiously. Leah was beginning to think that she would end up dueling him again after all, but to her relief another one of the Deltas stepped forward. It was Dan. "Sure, why not? I'd like to have a duel against the man who taught Kodoku about dueling." _'And the man who gave Leah quite a run for her money,' _he thought to himself.

With a confident smirk, Jad nodded. "Very well, then let us begin." Katie and Kodoku retreated to a safe distance as the two duelists prepared their equipment. Dan's duel disk was fashioned after the Battle City disk from the old days, and was coloured a dark blue on the border and Main Deck holder, with light blue used for the Monster Card Zones and other components. Jad's duel disk was a solid piece of grey metal which tapered to a sharp point at both ends, and was covered in yellow lines that all glowed as the duel disk was activated, forming strange and intricate shapes. Seven sets of D-Gazers all linked at once, and the augmented reality rose up around them.

_"AR Vision – link established."_

"DUEL!"

**Dan LP:** 4000

**Jad LP:** 4000

* * *

Author-made cards:

Solstice Armed Mage  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●This card's original ATK becomes 2400.

Aquabot Power Mech (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 500/DEF 1700  
2 Level 4 "Aquabot" monsters  
Face-up "Aquabot" monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit attached to this card. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card instead.

Solstice King Goldcaster  
Spellcaster-Type/Xyz/Gemini/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 1700  
3 Level 4 Gemini monsters  
This card is treated as a non-Effect Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each Gemini monster in your Graveyard. Each time a face-up Effect Monster activates its effect on the field, this card gains 200 ATK.

* * *

**Fun Fact #11: If anyone is familiar with Katie's real-life counterpart's dueling style on DN, then you will know how much she loves abusing Rekindling. She was determined to fit Rekindling into her fanfic Deck somehow, and was overjoyed when we found a way.**

**Fun Fact #12: If any of you have been paying close attention to the previous chapter, you'll have noticed that it has gone through several changes in the short time it has been up. In fact, it has already been modified three times in a single day since being posted. The first time was to fix a couple of spelling errors. The second time was because we'd completely forgotten about Katie's Field Spell, and needed a way to supress its boost for a little while (hence, Plate Salvage). At this point, we thought we'd gotten it perfect, but then Superjad contacted us and told us that we'd made an error in Aquabot Dimension Armour's effect, so we had to redo Kodoku's entire turn. Needless to say, our editor had a mental breakdown.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan LP:** 4000

**Jad LP:** 4000

"I'll take the first move, if you don't mind." Dan called.

"Not at all, young man." Jad answered. "Go ahead, take the first turn."

Dan nodded. "I draw. Hmm... I think I'll start it simple. I set one monster, and one Spell or Trap Card. Your move." His two face-down cards appeared, one above the other.

"Then I draw," Jad examined his hand. "I shall also set a monster. But in addition, I'll activate the Spell Card, **Epignosai Send**." The face-down monster materialized, and the Spell appeared behind it. "With this, I can banish any Epignosai card from my Deck. In this case, the Trap Card, **Epignosai Veil**." He took the card from his Deck and held it up for all to see, then banished it.

Leah frowned. "Another one of those Epignosai Traps... this isn't good. Jad's trying to set up a lockdown like he did against me."

"Well, you got around it just fine," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but only because I had my Goddess of Borealis, which could navigate around his Traps. Dan doesn't have anything like that." Leah replied.

"Will you two just shut up!" James snapped at them. "I'm trying to listen here!" Both kids turned to look at him, startled and annoyed by his outburst but not surprised – this was his second one today.

"I'll finish by placing one card face-down." Jad said, placing his mystery Spell/Trap Card where his previous Spell Card had been earlier. "It's your move."

"Alrighty, I draw. I Normal Summon **Polaris Dragon Sapphia**!" The monster that appeared was a simple dragon, with two hind legs and two fore legs, wings, and a tail. It was a soft blue and white colour.

**Polaris Dragon Sapphia: Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 1500**

"Battle! Sapphia, attack the face-down monster!" With surprising viciousness, the dragon swooped forward and smashed its tail down onto Jad's face-down monster. The card shattered, and the monster appeared above it. It was clearly a machine, but in a vaguely human shape. Its mouth was lined with jagged pieces of black metal, and the faint outlines of the dark hinges could be seen. It was carrying a large cog on its back like a backpack, and black sparks were flashing out of it. Black tar was seeping thickly out of its joints like oil.

**Epignosai Teth: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500**

The monster wasn't strong enough. Quick as a flash, the dragon whipped around and clamped its jaws down on the machine, which exploded in an instant.

"I activate **Epignosai Teth**'s effect." Jad declared. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can add any Epignosai card from my Deck to my hand, and then banish another Epignosai card from my Deck." He pulled two cards from his Deck: one he kept and the other he banished. "I'll add **Epignosai Lamedh** to my hand and banish **Epignosai Counter**."

"Hmph, more of those things..." Dan muttered. "Oh well, I have effects of my own. **Polaris Dragon Sapphia**'s effect activates." Sapphia's scales lit up a pure white. "When Sapphia destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon a Level three or lower Polaris monster from my Deck. So c'mon out, **Polaris Dragon Islingh**!" A pure white, very thin dragon appeared. This dragon was very spindly, almost bordering on skeletal, and had two horns, similar to goat horns on top of its head.

**Polaris Dragon Islingh: Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 300**

"Polaris Dragon Islingh, direct attack!" The skeletal dragon lumbered forward and struck Jad with the base of its skull. He covered his face and staggered back a few steps.

**Jad LP:** 4000 → 3000

"I'll set one more card and end my turn." Dan's second face-down card appeared.

"Then it's my turn again. I draw." Jad sifted through his hand for a good few seconds before deciding on a move. "I Normal Summon **Epignosai Lamedh**." The monster that appeared was a leopard with pitch-black fur, no eyes, and a gaping mouth filled with teeth. Black tar dripped from its body, saturating its fur.

**Epignosai Lamedh: Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

"Then I'll use Lamedh's effect. When it's Normal Summo-"

"I think I'll cut in there!" Dan interrupted. "I chain the Trap Card, **Polaris' Blizzard**!" The Trap Card activated and let off a cruel blast of icy wind. "With this card, each time you Summon a monster while I control a Polaris monster, your Summoned monster gains a number of Polaris Counters equal to its Level." Four orbs of ice congealed on the leopards fur.

**Epignosai Lamedh: 0 **→** 4 Polaris Counters  
**

Jad seemed pretty unperturbed. "Regardless, I can still resolve the effect of Lamedh, an effect which lets me banish any Epignosai card from my Deck. I choose to banish the Monster Card, **Epignosai Sin**." He displayed the card for all to see, then banished it. "Next I'll activate another copy of **Epignosai Send**, with which I'll banish **Epignosai Pit** from my Deck."

"Not another one..." Dan groaned, as Jad placed **Epignosai Pit** in his banished zone.

"I'm afraid so my boy," Jad replied, smiling cheerfully. "Next I activate another Spell Card, **Epignosai Callback**. With this card, I can bring one of my banished Epignosai monsters back to the field. I choose **Epignosai Sin**!" The monster Jad had banished only moments ago reappeared. It was a grotesque, pure white zombified human, with chunks of its flesh missing – but there was no blood. Instead, a luminous white tar seemed to leak from the wounds, pooling around the monster's feet.

**Epignosai Sin: Zombie-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 300**

"Care to interject this time?" Jad asked politely.

"Of course," Dan replied. "Obviously I'm using the effect of **Polaris' Blizzard** to place some Polaris Counters on it, but I'm also going to activate another card." He raised his hand, and his remaining face-down activated in response. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Demise of the Land! When you Special Summon a monster, this card lets me activate any Field Spell Card from my Deck. I choose **Polaris Adventitia, the Mythic Citadel**!" He extracted the card from his duel disk and placed it straight onto his duel disk. A blazing white light and the sound of howling wind obscured what happened next, but when the light faded, the seven of them were in a totally different place. They were now standing in a colossal ice cavern, carved out the side of a mountain or glacier. It was open at both ends, held up by natural ice columns, and big enough to fit several skyscrapers inside. Along the main wall were fixed a series of platforms and plateaus, all interconnected and very sturdy. The seven humans were now standing on one of these platforms. Many small caves were dotted into the wall itself, and glowing red eyes watched them from within many of them.

"Very visually impressive, young man," Jad said, looking around with detached interest. "But does it actually do anything noteworthy?"

"A few things, actually," Dan replied. "Firstly, it raises the ATK and DEF of all Dragon-type monsters on the field by 200."

**Polaris Dragon Sapphia: ATK 1700 **→** 1900/DEF 1500 **→** 1700**

**Polaris Dragon Islingh: ATK 1000 **→** 1200/DEF 300 **→** 500**

"The other effects I'll explain later," Dan assured him. "But for now, I still have to resolve the current chain, so let's resolve **Polaris' Blizzard**, which places four Polaris Counters on Sin." A flurry of snow surrounded the zombified creature, plastering four icy spheres to its body. The white tar ran in rivets around them.

**Epignosai Sin: 0 **→** 4 Polaris Counters  
**

"All that effort, all completely pointless..." Jad sighed. "Oh well, looks like you'll be learning the hard way. Level four **Epignosai Sin** and **Epignosai Lamedh**, Overlay." The two monsters changed into yellow and purple masses of light respectively and shot upwards, away from the red circular portal that opened beneath them. The eight Polaris Counters fell to the ground and dissipated. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The monsters soared into the portal, which erupted with light. "Arise, **Epignosai Aleph**!" Out of the portal rose a large incubator with four metallic legs. The legs and the lining to the test tube were a brilliant white colour. Inside the incubator was a swirling mass of both white and black tar, and suspended within the tar were the two Xyz Material Monsters that had been used to Summon it. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited the monster.

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300 – 2 OLU**

"And of course, due to Aleph's effect, it gains the Types of any Overlay Units attached to it."

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-****Type** →** Machine-****Type**/Beast-**Type**/Zombie-**Type**

"Damnit all," Dan cursed, eyeing the Xyz Monster. "Eight perfectly good Polaris Counters, wasted completely."

Jad clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Well then, it looks like things are going better than expected. So let's keep up the flow. I activate the effect of **Epignosai Aleph**. By detaching and banishing both of its Overlay Units, I can destroy one card you control." Both Overlay Units were absorbed into the top of the incubator, one after the other. Then there was a flash of light, and the Overlay Units, now a dull grey colour, were thrown off of the monster and through a portal into the banished zone. The two monsters suspended in the test tube seemed to melt away, becoming one with the swirling tar.

**Epignosai Aleph: 2 **→** 0 OLU**

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-****Type**/Beast-**Type**/Zombie-**Type **→** Machine-****Type**

"With this effect, I target your stronger monster, **Polaris Dragon Sapphia**." Aleph charged a ball of white electricity just above it, and from that sphere it fired a bolt of white lightning. It hit Dan's dragon with a colossal bang. The Deltas all covered their ears as the dragon howled in pain and dissipated.

"Dan, look out, here it comes!" Leah shouted. Dan nodded, still completely zoned in.

"Battle! **Epignosai Aleph**, attack **Polaris Dragon Islingh**!" The tar inside Aleph's pod began to spin and whirl faster than ever, like a miniature vortex. All of a sudden, the pod opened down its centre and the tar came gushing out like a tidal wave. But in the midst of it all, Jad's voice could be heard again. "During the Damage Step, I activate the effect of my banished **Epignosai Sin**! By returning it to the Graveyard, I can increase the ATK of an Epignosai monster I control by 1000!" A cloud of white smoke enveloped Aleph, mixing with the tar.

**Epignosai Aleph: ATK 2300 **→** 3300**

The wave of tar washed down over Dan's field, pouring over the edge of the platform they were now standing on. Islingh was simply washed away, and Dan covered his face as the tide of tar pushed against him, trying to send him over the edge. When the flow ceased and the tar began to drain away, Dan staggered forward slightly, exhausted but still on his feet.

**Dan LP:** 4000 → 1900

"So, what do you have to say to that, young man?" Jad asked.

"What do I have to say?" Dan repeated. He considered the question for a moment. "Um... I'm going to go with 'ouchies'."

Jad laughed. "Very amusing. I end my turn there."

Dan didn't draw quite yet, but rather engaged Jad in conversation. "Hey Jad, I have a question for you. Comparatively speaking, why is Kodoku so open to you? I mean, is he like this with all teachers?"

"Why do you ask?" Jad replied.

Dan stroked his chin. "I'm not sure/ I think it's because it's pretty unusual for a kid to develop such a close bond with their teacher, especially extending to hanging around with them outside school. I know I never did that."

"Me neither." Leah added, and the other Deltas all murmured their agreement.

Jad looked fondly at Kodoku. "You have a good point. Unfortunately, Kodoku is quite a lonely soul. He's quite shy, and has very few friends at school. But he has developed a strong bond with me, partly stemming from our mutual love of dueling."

"And because you're awesome, sir," Kodoku added cheerfully, and Jad smiled at him.

"But what about the age difference?" Leah asked from the side-lines. "Age must play a factor in your friendship – older people don't tend to hang around with kids. Apparently it makes them look uncool."

"How old to you think I am?" Jad asked indignantly.

"JAMBALAYA!" James shouted, making all of them jump. Six sets of eyes turned around to give him bemused looks. James looked back at them uncomfortably. "What, does no-one else get it?"

Katie sighed and put a hand to her forehead. Jad looked at James for a moment longer, then cleared his throat. "Ahem... anyway... the age gap between us is not as much as you may think. I am only twenty years old. Regardless, I'm a little short on time, so maybe you should continue your move, young man."

"I agree," Dan said. "My turn, draw."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Polaris Dragon Sapphia  
Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 1500  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 3 Polaris Counters from the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Polaris" monster from your Deck.

Epignosai Teth (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck to your hand, then banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Polaris Dragon Islingh  
Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 300  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 3 Polaris Counters from the field. If this card is in the Graveyard, when a face-up WATER Dragon-Type monster (except "Polaris Dragon Islingh") you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Epignosai Lamedh (credit to Superjad)  
Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Epignosai Sin (credit to Superjad)  
Zombie-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 300  
During either player's turn, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up "Epignosai" monster you control; that target gains 1000 ATK.

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Epignosai Send (credit to Superjad)  
Spell Card  
Banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Epignosai Callback (credit to Superjad)  
Spell Card  
Target 1 of your banished "Epignosai" monsters; Special Summon it.

Polaris Adventitia, the Mythic Citadel  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up Dragon-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. During each Standby Phase: Place 1 Polaris Counter on each face-up monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster; place Polaris Counters on it equal to its Level. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove 2 Polaris Counters from the field instead.

Epignosai Veil (credit to Superjad)  
Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). You can return this banished card to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate that target's effects until the End Phase.

Epignosai Counter (credit to Superjad)  
Counter Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard; negate that activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Polaris' Blizzard  
Continuous Trap Card  
When your opponent Summons a monster(s): Place Polaris Counters on each of those Summoned monsters, equal to their respective Levels. You must control a face-up "Polaris" monster to activate and resolve this effect.

Epignosai Pit (credit to Superjad)  
Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). When your opponent Summons a monster, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard; banish the Summoned monster.

* * *

**Fun Fact #13: Oh my lord, look at all that credit we're giving Superjad. Remember that comment we made a while back about how Superjad's cards seem to be taking over the fanfic? Yeah... that is definitely becoming a reality...**

**Fun Fact #14: James' jambalaya quote is actually from the comedy show 'Scrubs'. If you got that quote, then you're awesome. If you didn't, then you should go and watch some Scrubs to bring your awesomeness up to the required level.**

**Fun Fact #15: Now, I know I have a reputation for being completely unimaginative with the names of my Polaris cards... and today, my friends, is no different! The word 'Adventitia' is taken directly from the medical term 'tunica adventitia', which refers to the outermost layer of connective tissue in any given bodily structure. Riveting, I know.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dan LP:** 1900

1 set monster

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Polaris' Blizzard**, **Polaris Adventitia, the Mythic Citadel**

**Jad LP:** 3000

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 3300/DEF 2300 – 0 OLU**

"I draw. And during my Standby Phase, the effect of **Polaris Adventitia, the Mythic Citadel** activates." Dan stated, wasting no time getting back into his move. "Each time I start my turn, one Polaris Counter is placed on all face-up monsters." An icy wind blew through the cavern they were standing in, whipping up a flurry of snow and frost that congealed on **Epignosai Aleph** as a single orb of ice.

**Epignosai Aleph: 0 **→** 1 Polaris Counters**

"Then I'll set one monster, plus two Spell or Trap Cards. Your move." Dan's three face-down cards appeared.

"Very well then, I draw." Jad appeared pleased with his drawn card. "And I'll activate the Field Spell Card, **Epignosai Dimension Lab**." As his duel disk accepted the card, the ground began to shake beneath them. The Deltas dropped to their knees as the scenery began to change: rocks began to fall from the ceiling and the platform beneath them shifted and swayed. All of a sudden, the platform collapsed, and the seven of them began to plunge down to the depths of the cavern...

Dan opened his eyes. He was now lying somewhere entirely different to the place they'd left. This was some sort of laboratory. The floor, walls, and ceiling of the room were a dark grey, and he was surrounded by incubators, similar to Epignosai Aleph, but much larger. Many of the pods contained grotesque black and white creatures, but one of them was empty. Printed on the front of the empty one was a name: the name of an Epignosai monster. As Dan got to his feet, still looking around, he noticed something about the name printed onto the empty pod – it was the name of the currently banished Epignosai monster, Epignosai Lamedh.

It was only then that Dan spotted Jad, standing on the opposite side of the room to him. "Awesome card," Dan complemented him, his voice echoing around the room. "What does it actually do?"

"I'll get to that in a moment," Jad answered. "For now, let's focus on the fact that your own Field Spell is gone, so your Dragon-Type monsters will no longer gain a boost." He raised his hands above him. "Now I activate the effect of **Epignosai Dimension Lab**. Once per turn, I can return one of my banished Epignosai monsters to the Graveyard, then banish one Epignosai card from my Deck. In this case, by returning Lamedh to my Graveyard, I can banish my **Epignosai Typhoon** Trap Card from my Deck."

One of the two empty incubators began to fill with a translucent black tar. Once it was completely full, a hatch opened at the bottom of the incubator, and Epignosai Lamedh rose up into the chamber. Following along with this, Jad sent the card to his Graveyard. Then, the entire incubator began to crackle with energy, and a beam of electricity shot out of the top and struck the ceiling above Jad. From the impact point, a portal opened. Jad extracted a card from his Deck – the **Epignosai Typhoon** card – and threw it up into the portal.

"Let me guess," Dan said, "that Trap Card can be returned to your Graveyard to apply an effect of some sort?"

Jad grinned. "You are correct, young man. With **Epignosai Typhoon**, if it's banished, I can return it to the Graveyard to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. And I think I shall do that right now." He sent the Trap Card to his Graveyard, and a ghostly image of it appeared behind him. "With its effect, I'll destroy one of your face-down cards!" A portal opened up beneath one of Dan's face-down Spell/Trap Cards. From within it, a whirlwind rose up around the card, mixed with black and white vapour. Dan covered his face from the vile winds. Then, as fast as it'd appeared, the tornado vanished, leaving nothing in its place. "Ah," Jad exclaimed happily, using his D-Gazer to identify the card he'd just destroyed. "Looks like I hit your Mirror Force card. Lucky me."

"Yeah, that's a pain," Dan muttered, "but it's not disastrous. I can still work around it."

Jad laughed. "You can work around it, can you? Well, I should probably fix that. I Normal Summon **Epignosai Kaph**." A globule of black tar spread across the floor, and out of it rose a strange creature. It had the head and torso of a human (with the same gaping mouth and lack of eyes that the other Epignosai monsters had), but instead of legs, its black skin stretched down into roots, very similar to a tree. Black tar ran in streaks down its body, and from its wrists there were some sharp protruding petals, which resembled cuffs.

**Epignosai Kaph: Plant-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500**

Katie gasped as she recognised this monster from when Leah had duelled Jad. "Dan, look out!" she called. "That monster's bad news. It'll-"

"Don't worry about it," Leah interrupted. Katie stopped talking and turned to look at her. "Dan can deal with it. Remember, he's seen these all before." Katie nodded, not exactly reassured, but put slightly at ease by Leah's confidence.

"I activate **Epignosai Kaph**'s effect." Jad declared. "During my Main Phase, I can use this effect to banish two Epignosai cards from my Graveyard. However, I can't use this effect again for the remainder of the duel. I choose **Epignosai Sin** and **Epignosai Typhoon**." As Jad banished both cards, the remaining incubator filled with white tar, and the deformed zombie ascended into it. "Now I'll return Typhoon to the Graveyard once again to destroy your other face-down." Another portal opened up beneath Dan's remaining face-down, and the strange black-and-white whirlwind rose up around the card once again, obliterating it.

Dan gritted his teeth. "My Negate Attack card too? This is ridiculous."

"Battle! **Epignosai Kaph**, attack the face-down monster on the left!" The creature pointed one of its arms at the face-down, and the petals on its wrist fired like bullets, striking the face-down monster and destroying it. Before its destruction, however, it briefly revealed itself – it was clearly a dragon, but was humanoid in shape, and carrying a sword and shield like a warrior.

Troop Dragon: Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 700/DEF 900

"Troop Dragon's effect activates!" Dan interjected. "When its destroyed by battle, it Summons another copy of itself to the field." An identical dragon appeared in place of the first.

Troop Dragon: Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 700/DEF 900

"Hmph, Aleph, destroy it!" Jad commanded. The incubation machine launched a blast of pure white electricity at the second dragon, which exploded in an instant.

Dan seemed unperturbed. "And due to its effect, I Summon the third copy."

Troop Dragon: Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 700/DEF 900

"That ends my turn," Jad settled back to watch his opponent's next turn.

"I draw..." Dan considered the few options he had. Considering the severity of his lockdown, he made the decision to continue playing defensive, at least until an opening presented itself. "I'll set one monster, plus one Spell or Trap Card. Your move." Dan's new face-downs appeared: his field now contained two set monsters, Troop Dragon, one set Spell/Trap Card, and **Polaris' Blizzard**.

Jad seemed severely disappointed. "Come now, young man," he called across the lab. "This isn't the kind of duel I was expecting at all. I was expecting you to be strong, hot-blooded, constantly attacking, just like your red-headed friend was. Not dueling with these defensive shenanigans."

"Trust me, under different circumstances you'd be seeing more out of me," Dan replied. "But at the moment I'm kind of locked down – in more ways than one."

Katie tapped Leah on the shoulder, confused. "Hey, what does he mean by 'more ways than one'?"

"Well, he's locked down by Jad's Trap Cards for a start," Leah replied in a whisper. "But he's also locked down by our own agreement, remember? We agreed never to Summon our Numbers against non-Number holders, because they're dangerous." Katie let out a small gasp, suddenly understanding. "Which means that Dan has to play on the defensive until he can find a way out."

Jad shook his head in disappointment. "Well, I guess I can't do much about it. All I can do is keep attacking you – if you wish to win, you'll have to strike back sooner or later. It's my turn, draw! First I'll activate the effect of **Epignosai Dimension Lab**, returning **Epignosai Sin** to my Graveyard to banish **Epignosai Reflection** from my Deck." The empty test tube filled with translucent white tar, and the zombie monster rose back into it.

"Seriously? You have more of these lockdown cards?" Dan asked.

"Indeed," Jad replied. "And this one acts like Mirror Force when you declare an attack while it's banished."

"Mirror Force?" Dan exclaimed incredulously. "So if I try and attack, that thing will destroy all Attack Position monsters I control? Just like that?"

"Exactly like that." Jad said calmly. "So let's analyse this, shall we? With **Epignosai Reflection**, I can blow your field to pieces if you try and attack. With **Epignosai Counter**, I can negate one Spell or Trap Card you activate. With **Epignosai Veil**, I can negate the effects of a monster you control for one turn. With **Epignosai Typhoon**, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card you control if I feel threatened by it. And with **Epignosai Pit**, I can banish any single monster you try and Summon." He grinned and spread his arms. "In essence, you cannot make a move unless I allow it."

Dan grinned. "Yeah... looks like I'm in a bit of a sticky situation here, doesn't it?"

"Quite," Jad agreed, before resuming his move. "I Normal Summon **Epignosai Pe**." A blob of black tar appeared in mid-air, and formed itself into a condor-like creature. Its feathers, including its unusually large neck plumage, were pitch black, as were its feet, tail, and beak, which was long and hooked. Like the other Epignosai monsters, it had no eyes. Black tar splattered the floor of the lab as it flapped its wings.

**Epignosai Pe: Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700**

"Pe's effect activates." Jad declared smugly. "Once per turn, I can banish one Epignosai monster from my Graveyard, and increase Pe's ATK and DEF by 500 for the rest of this turn. I banish Epignosai Sin." For the third time that duel, the zombified creature descended through a hatch in the bottom of its chamber and out of sight. The white tar drained away with it.

**Epignosai Pe: ATK 1700 **→** 2200/DEF 1700 **→** 2200**

"Oh man, now you have a card that can give your monsters 1000 more ATK if you want?" Dan lamented. "You're really not taking any chances, are you?"

"Indeed I'm not," Jad replied. "Now to battle! **Epignosai Pe**, attack his newly set monster!" The bird swopped down at the face-down monster, which flipped up to receive the attack. It was a fairly small dragon, with black leathery skin and two long horns on its head.

**Polaris Dragon Sona: Dragon-Type/Tuner/WATER/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 900**

Pe slammed into the new monster, but the dragon refused to be destroyed, instead sending the bird spinning away across the room with a swipe of its tail. "What's this?" Jad asked. "My monster is stronger; that thing should've been destroyed."

"Normally yes," Dan agreed. "But **Polaris Dragon Sona** has an effect of its own. Due to this effect, it can't be destroyed by a single battle in a turn, so you have to attack it twice in one turn to actually destroy it."

"Hmph, more of these defensive tactics, is it?" Jad said. "Fine, Kaph, deal it the finishing blow. And while I'm at it, Aleph, attack his other face-down monster!" Both monsters fired their respective attacks at Dan's field, and both monsters perished in the destruction. The face-down monster turned out to be Masked Dragon.

Masked Dragon: Dragon-Type/FIRE/Level 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1100

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect, which lets me Summon one Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck when it's destroyed by battle." Dan explained. "Appear, Twin-Headed Behemoth!" The two-headed dragon appeared.

Twin-Headed Behemoth: Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

"Also, I'm using the effect of **Polaris Dragon Islingh** in my Graveyard." He added. "With this effect, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard whenever a WATER Dragon-Type monster I control – like **Polaris Dragon Sona** - is destroyed by battle. Revive, **Polaris Dragon Islingh**!" The spindly-looking white dragon took to the field once again, settling alongside Dan's other two dragons.

**Polaris Dragon Islingh: Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 300**

Jad let out a deep sigh, and for a long while he said nothing. He simply stood there, his head bowed, saying nothing.

"Um... Jad, are you alright?" Dan asked.

Jad took a long time to reply. "I... I'm perfectly fine young man," he muttered. "I just think it's finally time..."

"Time for what?" Now everyone was starting to get nervous.

"It's time!" Jad repeated loudly, and he suddenly raised his head to look Dan and the other four Deltas straight in the eyes. "Time for you to see what you're up against! Time for you to truly understand how hopeless your situation is!" By this point he was shouting at the top of his voice. "No more hiding! No more secrets! The time has come! Level four **Epignosai Kaph** and **Epignosai Pe**, OVERLAY!" The two monsters morphed into fully purple masses of light and soared upwards. Beneath them, a portal opened.

All five of the Deltas gasped in horror, staring at the portal that had opened, not believing what they were seeing...

It was a galaxy-style portal.

"I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" Both Xyz Material Monsters shot into the portal, which exploded. A cloud of compressed steam rose up out of the portal, like the mushroom cloud of a nuclear explosion. "Arise! **Number 55: Vapour Freeze**!"

It was exactly what they had feared. The deep purple number fifty-five etched itself onto the right hand side of Jad's neck. With the sound of rushing wind, the cloud of steam rising out of the portal was sucked back down to earth, swirling around a colossal spherical chunk of ice. The sphere then began to vibrate violently, to the point where it looked like it was about to shatter. The steam was pulled even more thickly around the ice, enshrouding it, almost completely obscuring it from the world... suddenly, two piercing yellow eyes opened within the swirling steam, and looked around at the field, shining clearly through the cloud of steam. The two blue Overlay Units drifted around it, riding on the vapour currents that still encircled the frozen monster.

**Number 55: Vapour Freeze: Pyro-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 2100/DEF 1200 – 2 OLU**

Leah took a step back, and put a hand to her mouth in fright. "Impossible... he has another Number?"

"No way..." Matt breathed, staring at the monster in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening... not now..."

"Jad!" Dan shouted. "Jad, what's going on? Where did you get that Number? How long have you h-"

"Enough! Enough of your questions!" Jad shouted. "I grow weary of them! And stop calling me Jad! I'm sick of using that name! From now on, you shall no longer address me like that! Instead, you shall use my real name! Understood?"

"Your real name? What are you talking about?" Dan asked.

The man once known as Jad spread his hands wide, his yellow lab coat flapping around him, and proclaimed his true identity loudly and clearly. "My name is Doctor Lithon!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Epignosai Kaph (credit to Superjad)  
Plant-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500  
You can target 2 "Epignosai" cards in your Graveyard; banish them. Each player can only use the effect of "Epignosai Kaph" once per Duel.

Epignosai Sin (credit to Superjad)  
Zombie-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 300  
During either player's turn, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up "Epignosai" monster you control; that target gains 1000 ATK.

Epignosai Pe (credit to Superjad)  
Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700  
Once per turn: You can target 1 "Epignosai" monster in your Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

Polaris Dragon Sona  
Dragon-Type/Tuner/WATER/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 900  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 3 Polaris Counters from the field. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by a battle.

Polaris Dragon Islingh  
Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 300  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 3 Polaris Counters from the field. If this card is in the Graveyard, when a face-up WATER Dragon-Type monster (except "Polaris Dragon Islingh") you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Polaris Adventitia, the Mythic Citadel  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up Dragon-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. During each Standby Phase: Place 1 Polaris Counter on each face-up monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster; place Polaris Counters on it equal to its Level. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove 2 Polaris Counters from the field instead.

Epignosai Dimension Lab (credit to Superjad)  
Field Spell Card  
Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished "Epignosai" monsters; return that target to the Graveyard, and if you do, banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Polaris' Blizzard  
Continuous Trap Card  
When your opponent Summons a monster(s): Place Polaris Counters on each of those Summoned monsters, equal to their respective Levels. You must control a face-up "Polaris" monster to activate and resolve this effect.

Epignosai Typhoon (credit to Superjad)  
Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). If this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it.

Epignosai Reflection (credit to Superjad)  
Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). When your opponent's monster declares an attack, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard; destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

* * *

**Fun Fact #16: I believe the phrase "BOOM, PLOT TWIST" would be appropriate here.**

**Fun Fact #17: No, we're not putting Vapour Freeze's stats in this chapter. If any of you thought we would, then you clearly aren't farmiliar with our strict 'keep readers in suspense' policy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dan LP:** 1900

Troop Dragon: Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 700/DEF 900

Twin-Headed Behemoth: Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

**Polaris Dragon Islingh: Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 300**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Polaris' Blizzard**, 1 set card

**Jad LP:** 3000

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 3300/DEF 2300 – 0 OLU**

**Number 55: Vapour Freeze: Pyro-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 2100/DEF 1200 – 2 OLU**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Epignosai Dimension Lab**

"Doctor Lithon...?" Dan said. "I'm sorry, but are we supposed to recognise that name or something?"

"No, you aren't," said Jad – now known as Doctor Lithon. "But from this day forth, I promise you that you shall never forget it. Once I have finished with you, young man, I will hunt down each and every one of your friends – one at a time if necessary – and I will acquire your Numbers!"

"Wait, you're a Number hunter?" Matt shouted. "Does that mean you have more Numbers than this one?"

"I have a few Numbers, yes." Lithon replied. "Although, I would hazard a guess at saying you kids possess more Numbers than I do."

"But why are you hunting them?" Katie asked. "And how?"

"How I acquire the Numbers is none of your concern, my dear," Lithon replied. "As to why I hunt them... let's just say I'm searching for something. Something that I believe the Numbers can give me."

"Is that even you talking, or is that just your Number?" Dan accused.

Lithon looked at him with dispassionate eyes. "If you're referring to how the Numbers possess their wielders, then no, none of my Numbers are possessing me." He pointed at Leah. "At the time when I was dueling her, I only pretended to be under the influence of Number 10, so as to lure in unsuspecting Number hunters such as yourselves." He shook his head in disappointment. "Unfortunately, she turned out to be stronger than I expected, and she took one of my Numbers from me. It was a good thing I didn't have any more Numbers on me at the time, else I would have lost them too."

"So that means you have some sort of protection against the Numbers' power." Dan asked. Lithon nodded in response. Dan sighed: he just couldn't believe this was happening. "I still want to know how you can absorb Numbers. Do you use the same technology as us?"

"No," Lithon grunted. "And like I said, you don't need to know anything more. Now stop asking questions!"

"Just one more," Dan interrupted. "Why did you wait until now to Summon your Number? Why not Summon it right at the start?"

Lithon grinned. "Because I knew that if you didn't think I had a Number, you wouldn't use yours against me. And it's a lot easier to set up my lockdown without the interference from all your pesky Numbers." Dan gasped, realising that he'd been tricked again. On the inside, however, Lithon was less smug. _'It's a real pain, not Summoning my Number so soon.' _He thought. _'Especially considering the nature of my extraction method. I can only capture Numbers that my opponent has Summoned during the duel, so by doing it this way and Summoning my Number late, I'm potentially missing out on a load of Numbers. Still, my lockdown was more important; I have to set that up before anything else.' _"Well?" He shouted. "What are you waiting for, boy? It's your turn!"

Kodoku was staring at his teacher with a dazed look on his face. Katie looked at him sympathetically. Seeing his teacher act this way, learning his teacher was using a fake identity, Summoning a Number… it must be a lot for him to take in.

Katie knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kodoku," she said kindly. "We rescued your teacher before, we'll do it again, I promise."

Kodoku said nothing. Instead he shrugged her hands off and dashed away, running away from the duel. As he ran, he ripped his D-Gazer off. The moment it came away, the duel program no longer recognised him, and he disappeared from sight.

Katie started to go after him, but James grabbed her hand to stop her. "Let him go," he said. "We have more pressing issues. We have to find a way to get Dan out of this duel."

"Why?" Katie asked. "Why do we need to get him out?" Matt and Leah also turned to look at him.

James looked back at the duel with a scowl on his face. "Because he can't win." He held up a hand when Katie started to argue. "Just look at him. He's too heavily locked down, and he's facing a Number. He stands no chance of winning."

Clearly, however, Dan thought otherwise. "It's my turn, draw!"

James looked on incredulously as Dan started his turn. "Dan, what're you doing? You have to escape! You don't stand a ch-GPHMPHUTH!" His voice was muffled as Katie clamped a hand over his mouth.

"James, will you be quiet and have some faith in our teammate for once!" Matt said, finally getting irritated with James' attitude. "We've dealt with tougher things than this before and we've always come out relatively okay. You're part of a team now. Start acting like it, and put some trust in your teammate, damnit!"

James' eyes widened with outrage, and he was about to argue back, but Leah stepped between them and tried a more diplomatic argument. "Remember James, Lithon performed the same lockdown on me, and I was able to find a way around it. Dan can do it too. Trust me." James looked thoroughly unconvinced and still very angry, but he decided not to argue back, and instead continued watching the duel.

Dan, meanwhile, had finished examining his hand and was preparing to make a move. "Well, here goes everything…" he muttered. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Scales of Skhulglyss**!" The Spell Card materialized next to the **Polaris' Blizzard** Trap Card.

"**Scales of Skhulglyss**?" Lithon repeated. "What is that card?"

Dan grinned. "This card can only be activated if I control at least three Dragon-Type monsters, including at least one Polaris monster. Also, I have to target one face-up Polaris card I control and send it to the Graveyard. But after I do, you can't activate the effects of any of your cards during this turn. Which means all of the Trap Cards you currently have banished will be prevented from activating!" A tornado of snow and ice whipped up around the **Polaris' Blizzard** Trap Card, signifying that it was the Spell Card's target.

Lithon's eyes widened in shock. "There's no way I'm allowing a card like that to go through! **Epignosai Counter**'s effect activates!" A ghostly image of the Counter Trap Card appeared behind him. "By returning this banished card to my Graveyard, your Spell Card is negated and destroyed!" A portal opened up behind the Spell Card, and black and white tendrils grabbed the card and pulled it into the void. The snowy tornado surrounding Polaris' Blizzard disappeared.

"Hmm," Dan grinned. "Looks like I've well and truly got you now."

"Excuse me?" Lithon replied.

Dan took a second Spell Card from his hand and played it. "From my hand I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Cold Feet! With this card, I can't use any of my Spell or Trap Cards, nor their effects, for the rest of the turn."

"What are you up to now?" Lithon asked. "I've locked you down severely enough, now you want to lock yourself down further?"

"Not quite," Dan replied. "To the activation of this Spell Card, I chain the Trap Card, Mystical Refpanel!" His last face-down Trap Card activated.

"No!" Lithon gasped, realising what was happening.

"Yep," Dan answered. "With this, I can take the effect of a Spell Card that affects a player, and transfer it to another player. In this case, I'll take the effect of Cold Snap affecting my field and transfer it to your field! Looks like I'm the one locking you down this time!"

"Not yet!" Lithon replied. "To your Trap Card, I chain the effect of **Epignosai Sin**! By returning this banished monster to the Graveyard, I can increase the ATK of one Epignosai monster I control by 1000. I target Aleph!" One of the Field Spells test tubes once again filled with tar, as Sin rose up into it from a hatch in the base.

**Epignosai Aleph: ATK 3300 **→** 4300**

Then, Lithon's entire field was flash frozen - covered with a sheet of ice - as the Spell Card took effect.

"Well well," Dan grinned. "That seemed like a bit of a desperate move to me."

"Enough of your idle talk," Lithon snapped. "Just finish your move."

"I'll be finishing more than that," Dan retorted. "I Normal Summon Delta Fly!" An insectoid dragon flew onto the field.

Delta Fly: Dragon-Type/Tuner/WIND/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 900

"Delta Fly's effect activates. Once per turn, I can increase the Level of another monster I control by one. I target Troop Dragon!" The warrior-esque dragon was surrounded by a flurry of wind which upped its Level.

Troop Dragon: Level 2 → 3

"I'm sure you know what's coming now."

"I shall assume it's a Number," Lithon growled. "Please, by all means, Summon it. That's exactly what I've been hoping for."

"Wait wait wait, hold on, you've been hoping for it?" Dan asked, confused. "Why?"

Lithon sighed. "Since you must know, it is because my method of extracting the Numbers requires me to see them in the duel. In other words, once I've beaten you, I can only extract the Numbers you've used during that duel. The others I cannot get."

"Ah," Dan nodded in understanding. Then, he appeared puzzled again. "Hang on, you wanted my Numbers to appear in order to absorb them. So I'll ask again: why did you wait so long before Summoning yours? You must know that I would've Summoned my Numbers immediately if I knew I was facing a Number holder."

"Indeed, but setting up my lock takes priority," Lithon replied. "Though it seems that was all for naught now… no matter, you still cannot defeat me."

"Is that so?" Dan grinned, raising his hand. "Level three Delta Fly, Troop Dragon, Twin-Headed Behemoth, and **Polaris Dragon Islingh**, Overlay!" Three of the four monsters turned green, the remaining one turned blue, and all four shot up into the air and stayed there, chasing each other in circles around the ceiling of the lab. Beneath them, a galaxy portal appeared. "I use these four monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" All four monsters sailed into the portal, which erupted with light. "Appear, **Number 3: Comet the Skylord**!"

The pure white number zero-three flashed onto Dan's hand. The rays of light from the portal parted, and out of it rose a white and grey asteroid with spiral patterns on either side, and a large metal halo floating just above it. With a shower of glowing dust, the asteroid split down the middle, and four wings unfurled themselves from inside. The wings looked like they were made of something impossibly smooth, and seemed to be reflecting a swirling rainbow pattern. Its body was a small diamond shape, enclosed on either side by the two spiral-patterned domes that had been its shell. Behind it was the halo, which was now fixed to the monster's back rather than above its head. All in all, the monster looked like some sort of synthetic, angelic insect. Four green orbs of light flew around it.

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: Fairy-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 2000 – 4 OLU**

* * *

Author-made cards:**  
**

Polaris Dragon Islingh  
Dragon-Type/WATER/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 300  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 3 Polaris Counters from the field. If this card is in the Graveyard, when a face-up WATER Dragon-Type monster (except "Polaris Dragon Islingh") you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Number 55: Vapour Freeze (credit to Superjad)  
Pyro-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 2100/DEF 1200  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; apply 1 of these effects. ●Switch its current ATK and DEF. ●Halve its DEF.

Number 3: Comet the Skylord  
Fairy-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 2000  
4 Level 3 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 face-up Effect Card on the field; destroy that target, then this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. When this card destroys an Xyz Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card for each Overlay Unit attached to this card.

Epignosai Dimension Lab (credit to Superjad)  
Field Spell Card  
Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished "Epignosai" monsters; return that target to the Graveyard, and if you do, banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Scales of Skhulglyss  
Spell Card  
If you control 3 or more face-up Dragon-Type monsters, including at least 1 "Polaris" monster: Target 1 face-up "Polaris" card you control; send that target to the Graveyard, and if you do, any card effects your opponent activates this turn are negated.

Polaris' Blizzard  
Continuous Trap Card  
When your opponent Summons a monster(s): Place Polaris Counters on each of those Summoned monsters, equal to their respective Levels. You must control a face-up "Polaris" monster to activate and resolve this effect.

* * *

**Fun Fact #18: Ok, time to come clean. Yes, Jad was intended to be Doctor Lithon ever since the first episode, before he'd even made his debut. We've been building up to it this whole time, carefully making sure that we never gave away our true intentions (although if you look closely at some of the past chapters, you can see certain hints - for instance, that Jad felt no pain when Number 10: Terra Storm was defeated, and that he interrupted Kodoku who was about to say his name).**

**Fun Fact #19: No, that isn't what all the _Ultra-Subtle Foreshadowing Hints_ are leading up to. That event is still to come. It's amazing, no-one's actually guessed what that is yet (not even Superjad, so please don't bombard him with questions about it). Maybe the hints are a bit too ultra-subtle...  
**

**Fun Fact #20: It's practically the law for Dan to use Delta Fly. I mean think about it: he uses a Dragon-Type Deck, most of his Dragons are Level 3 with high ATK, he uses Synchro Monsters, and he's part of Team Delta. Seriously, how could he possibly not use Delta Fly?  
**

**Fun Fact #21: We've modified the start-of-chapter life point layout. We've separated the two duelists' LP readouts, and beneath each one we've listed the monsters that player currently has face-up on their field. This will make it easier for readers to just start reading one of our chapters, without having to go back to previous chapters to remember what's on the field at the time.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan LP:** 1900

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: Fairy-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 2000 – 4 OLU**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Polaris' Blizzard**

**Jad LP:** 3000

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 4300/DEF 2300 – 0 OLU**

**Number 55: Vapour Freeze: Pyro-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 2100/DEF 1200 – 2 OLU**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Epignosai Dimension Lab**

The moment the Number appeared, Lithon started cycling through options on his D-Gazer. Dan assumed he was checking the monster's effects, but he was surprised when Lithon called out to him. "That thing, it isn't your original Number, is it?"

Dan shook his head. "No, this is a Number I obtained from another hunter. How did you know?"

"I have my methods," Lithon replied, tapping the side of his D-Gazer, which Dan now noticed was custom-made, not a standard model. "I find that a person's original Number tells me a great deal about their personality – remember, a person's original Number is created from the owner's personality and true emotions. In this way, it's like a reflection of their soul. For instance, I learnt a lot about your friend just from seeing her original Number in our brief exchange." Leah shuddered at the thought of this man reading so deep into her personality.

"Makes sense," Dan said. "Either way, this isn't my original Number, so good luck trying to read my soul there."

"Just finish your move," Lithon growled.

"With massive pleasure," Dan grinned. "I activate **Number 3: Comet the Skylord**'s effect! By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can destroy one face-up card on the field that has an effect, and increase Comet's ATK by 1000. I target **Number 55: Vapour Freeze**!" One of Comet's green orbs flew into its halo and let off a flash of light.

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: 4 **→** 3 OLU**

The green Overlay Unit changed shape, forming a shining spear of light. The spear shot forward, straight through the curtain of steam, and skewered Vapour Freeze between the eyes. The enemy Number let off a rumbling growl of agony, then exploded violently. Chunks of ice and droplets of water rained down on Lithon's head. The spear then dissipated into particles of light and flew back to Comet, where they were absorbed into its wings.

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: ATK 2300 **→** 3300**

Lithon didn't register any pain from his Number's destruction, but looked irritated by its defeat.

"Now I'll use the effect a second time," Dan was saying. "I'll detach a second Overlay Unit to destroy **Epignosai Aleph**!" Another spear of light was formed from the second Overlay Unit, this one striking down the incubation monster.

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: 3 **→** 2 OLU**

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: ATK 3300 **→** 4300**

"Then I'll use the effect a third time, to destroy **Epignosai Dimension Lab**!" The process repeated again. This time, the spear struck Jad's duel disk, and a blaze of piercing light was emitted from it, blinding both duelists and all four spectators. When the light faded, they were back in the park, which had significantly less people in it than when they'd last seen it.

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: 2 **→** 1 OLU**

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: ATK 4300 **→** 5300**

"If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing!" Dan declared. "I detach the last Overlay Unit to destroy my own Trap Card, **Polaris' Blizzard**!" For the last time, Comet formed a spear within its halo and, swivelling around, used it to destroy Dan's own card instead.

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

**Number 3: Comet the Skylord: ATK 5300 **→** 6300**

"Impossible!" Lithon cried.

"Battle! Comet the Skylord, direct attack! Heaven's impact!" The Number began to charge a sphere of pure energy within its spikey halo. With a loud humming noise, the sphere grew and grew until it was bigger than Comet itself. Without warning, Comet fired the sphere at Lithon, who watched it coming with wide eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do…

The explosion was colossal. Grass and dirt where ripped from the ground and hurled in all directions as the attack engulfed Lithon. The spectators covered their faces as the blast wave hit them. Dan didn't guard himself, but rather watched the explosion carefully, making absolutely certain that Lithon hadn't managed to guard himself somehow. To his relief, it seemed he hadn't.

**Jad LP:** 3000 → 0

**Dan LP: **1900 [WINNER]

The final claxon went off. The augmented reality faded away, and the Number disappeared along with it. The crater that Lithon was lying in, however, remained.

It was only then that the Deltas became aware of the awkwardness of the situation. Almost everyone in the park was staring at them. They had seen and heard the explosion, and could now see the crater it had caused, but they couldn't work out what had caused it. Some of them were scared, others were curious, and all of them were staring.

_'Damnit,' _Dan cursed, _'I can't risk a long range extraction with this many people, I'll have to go in closer.' _With a feeling of apprehension, he called out "Are you alright?" and started jogging over to Lithon.

"What's he doing?" James asked.

"He's trying not to attract any more attention," Katie replied. "If he goes over to that guy acting all concerned, then people won't think he was responsible, and they won't come running over if someone's already on the scene tending to him. Plus, while he's close to Lithon, he can extract Lithon's Number without people noticing." James nodded in understanding.

Dan reached Lithon and shook his shoulder gently, but it seemed the man was out cold. Never once taking his eyes off him, Dan placed his right hand on the man's chest and pretended he was feeling for a heartbeat as the tendrils of light extended from his band straight into the man's body.

Feeling around Lithon's soul carefully, he hooked some of the tendrils around Vapour Freeze the moment he came to it, and continued searching, determined to sweep every single Number out of this man. He brushed against a second Number, and eagerly tightened his grip on it and kept looking.

Eventually, his search took him straight to the centre of Lithon's soul. He had only found those two Numbers so far, but here, buried deep within Lithon's soul, was a third Number. With a jolt, Dan realised that this must be Lithon's original Number. He hooked the remaining tendrils around it and gave all three Numbers a tug. The first two came away easily, but this third one refused to budge. Irritated, he pulled harder and harder, but the Number still exhibited a profound lack of movement. It simply wouldn't come away.

With a sigh, Dan let go of this Number, and instead focused on bringing the other two out. They materialized on Lithon's chest the moment the tendrils pulled them out, and he scooped them up before anyone noticed.

The glowing numbers fifty-five and eighty-six etched themselves onto the back of his hands very briefly as he examined his two new cards – **Number 55: Vapour Freeze** and** Number 86: Underworld Hands** - then pocketed them and called out to the others. "Hey guys, come over here!"

The remaining four Deltas were at his side in an instant. "What's wrong?" Leah asked.

Vaguely, Dan became aware that the over people in the park seemed to have lost interest in them. _'Good,' _he thought, _'that'll make our lives all the easier.' _He pointed at the unconscious Lithon. "Try using your band on him. There's another Number in there, and something's different about it."

"Did you get Vapour Freeze?" James asked.

"Yes," Dan replied, "plus one other Number. But there's a third one in there, and I couldn't get it out."

With a concerned look on her face, Leah took his wrist and examined his band. "Is your band malfunctioning? Because if it is, you're in a lot of danger from being possessed..."

Dan smiled. "Nah, my band's fine. I managed to extract the other two without any problems, but this one's different. Give it a try; see what you can do."

Leah nodded and placed her hand on Lithon's chest. She was about to extend the tendrils into his body, but was startled by another hand being placed on top of hers. Puzzled, she looked up to see Matt kneeling opposite her.

"It might be easier if both of us try at once," he suggested.

She looked at him for a moment longer, then smiled and nodded in thanks. She felt his hand tremble slightly, and wondered if he was nervous at the prospect of probing the soul of a Number hunter. Together, they sent their Number-extracting tendrils in though Lithon's chest.

Dan had already swept the entirety of Lithon's soul, so they went straight to the core, where they found that Dan had been correct. There was a third Number there. With deft, well-practised movements, the two of them gripped onto the Number and pulled with all their might.

It was no use. The Number simply refused to move.

But it was more than that. It wasn't like the Number was clinging to Lithon's soul with all its might. Instead, it felt more like something was holding it there...

Leah adjusted her tendrils' grip and went to pull again, but before she could, a hand shot up and grasped around her throat. It was Lithon. She gasped and grabbed at Lithon's arm - her band's tendrils still trailing from his chest – but he tightened his grip and sat upright, intent on choking the life out of her.

"Get... these... things... out of me!" he growled, tightening his grip even more. Leah couldn't draw in breath. She started to feel light-headed. Her resistance became weaker and weaker...

"Stop it!" Dan grabbed at Lithon's arm and pulled, desperately trying to get him off of her, but his grip never slackened, and the fury never left his face.

"Get... them... out!" he snarled, curling his other hand into a fist. Before he could through a punch, however, James latched onto his arm, forcing him back to the ground. Lithon went down heavily, but dragged Leah with him, who was now on the very verge of unconsciousness. Katie was standing well back, screaming at her friends to stop Lithon. Dan and Matt were frantically clawing and pulling at his arm, but that tenacious grip never slackened. James threw a wild punch which glanced off the side of Lithon's head, but he seemed not to notice...

Finally, in a last desperate attempt to save her friend, Katie activated her own band, and extended more tendrils into Lithon's chest. His body went rigid, his eyes widened, and his grip slackened just enough for Leah to draw a breath and keep herself conscious. Feeling around desperately, Katie wrapped her tendrils around the tendrils Matt and Leah had sent into Lithon's body, unhooking them from the immobile Number, and pulled as hard as she could.

It worked. Three sets of tendrils left the man's body and dissipated. The moment they were out, Doctor Lithon let go of Leah's neck and clutched his chest, breathing heavily.

The second Lithon released her, Dan and Matt caught her between them and half carried, half dragged her to a safe distance, where she doubled over, gasping and choking. Dan knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, urging her to calm down and breathe deeply. Katie ran over to help him.

"Hey, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Katie asked, kneeling on her other side.

Leah nodded, but didn't say anything, not trusting herself with words yet. Katie massaged her back, trying to calm her down as best she could. Slowly, painfully, Leah got her breathing under control and took a long, deep lungful of air to calm herself.

Matt took her pulse. "Her heartbeat's all over the place," he said worriedly.

"It's ok, that's just from the stress; it'll settle back into rhythm in a minute," Dan assured him. "Honestly, it's a wonder you didn't go into shock," he told her. Leah nodded, then burst into another fit of coughing.

"Her? What about us?" Katie grinned once she'd finished. "We got the shock of our lives!" Leah chuckled, then winced as the movement hurt her throat.

Matt stood up, his eyes blazing with anger, and turned around to confront the man responsible. But it was too late. The crater was empty, and James was looking around, bewildered.

Doctor Lithon had gone.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Number 55: Vapour Freeze (credit to Superjad)  
Pyro-Type/Xyz/WATER/Rank 4/ATK 2100/DEF 1200  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; apply 1 of these effects. ●Switch its current ATK and DEF. ●Halve its DEF.

Number 3: Comet the Skylord  
Fairy-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 3/ATK 2300/DEF 2000  
4 Level 3 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 face-up Effect Card on the field; destroy that target, then this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. When this card destroys an Xyz Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card for each Overlay Unit attached to this card.

Epignosai Dimension Lab (credit to Superjad)  
Field Spell Card  
Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished "Epignosai" monsters; return that target to the Graveyard, and if you do, banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Polaris' Blizzard  
Continuous Trap Card  
When your opponent Summons a monster(s): Place Polaris Counters on each of those Summoned monsters, equal to their respective Levels. You must control a face-up "Polaris" monster to activate and resolve this effect.

* * *

**Fun Fact #22: Ok, that was interesting... the first proper action sequence we've ever written. Well, I use the term 'action sequence' in the loosest possible sense, but it did its job.**

**Fun Fact #23: We've actually written about Number 86 before. Can you remember where? If you can, then kudos.**

**Fun Fact #24: If it's worth doing, then it's most certainly worth overdoing!**

**Fun Fact #25: Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Guess what. Another _Ultra-Subtle Foreshadowing Hint_! Hurray!**


End file.
